tonys_interparadisfandomcom-20200214-history
Maycachan
"Overused" : — Maycachan's response to how Autismus Maximus was termed Mayachan, otherwise known commonly as L9 Mayachan, is a person diagnosed severely with autism tier 4. He is a supposed LoL booster who had about 20 permabanned accounts. Currently, he plays on Hi Im Zuky, a diamond ranked account he bought in the summer of 2018. Quotes Mayca consider himself as an intellect, and some of these quotes are widely known within the community. "Si hva du vil for å føle deg bedre" (Translation: Say what you want to make yourself feel better) History Before joining Interparadis, he was a good friend of ap0calypse junior and was playing with him on League of Legends since 2014. They were usually grinding by playing premade botlane and peaked Gold at that time. Noah Tjelle, which was one of their friends at the time, was sometimes in their calls and even as a duo partner. The Autismus Maximus Type IIa Syndrome The Autismus Maximus Type IIa Syndrome is a special developmental disorder characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal communication, along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior. Furthermore, the Type IIa syndrome is a special case where the patient speaks another language than his native one. It is called after Maycachan as he has the general syndrome, but a special case; hence type IIa. His disorder can be characterised by using the English language instead of Norwegian which is rather his native language. This kind of behaviour is considered abnormal and retarded. Check illustration for reference. Furthermore, he has the tendency to write absurd sentences or have faulty logic. The ruleset for his Discord server is a prime example of this. One of the triggers of his syndrome is when someone calls out that he has autismus maximus, and he proceeds then with having an outbreak. The extent of the severity of this outbreak is dependent on his power and capability. If on a server with power, he can ban you on the spot with no sense of empathy or respect to his rules, and would then be deemed quite contradictionary - which is of no matter to him. On the other hand, if he has the capability to do certain aggravating actions he will do them. Say he has a rifle in the video game Rust, then he will shoot you in the head if you call him out. Cause The cause of this syndrome is unknown, but there is reason to believe that it came from the toxic and autistic environment of the Interparadis community, but later mutated into severity and higher order. Diagnosis The diagnosis is simple, but takes a lot of time to diagnose. Management Research GoDvD has some theories regarding his syndrome. Trivia First, it was discovered that he watches anime with his dad, but later it was confirmed that he did it with his mum too. It is thirdly suspected that the whole family watches it, with his brother, and it is highly likely since his brother is a weaboo.